Wario and Waluigi's Thanksgiving Special!
by juicydickhugger
Summary: Wario and Waluigi decide to have a Thanksgiving dinner in the Mushroom Kingdom and decide to invite all of their friends. What sort of sexy situations will the two men get into? Find out! (Rated M for sexy turkey encounters.)


It was only a few hors away from Thanksgiving finner and both Waroi and Waluigi wanted to maek sure that they had the greatest dinner ever in the Mushroolm Kingdom. Everyone was comming over: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Roaslina, Bowser, and Birdo. Toad was not invited because the Wario fart meister hated his gay ass. Wario eyed the turkey on the cotner as Waluig began to make the mashed potates. There neded to be some spice, of course, so Wario decided to add some oreganoe and felt like the turkey couldve used more spice.

"Wah! Wat am I going to do?" Wairo asked. "Oh, I know!"

"What is it?" Waluiig asked.

"Get the butter," Wario said, "Cause this turkey's going right up my ass!"

Waluiigii got the buter out to the fridge and appelied it to the turkey. It was a larger tureky than usul, but Wario was condifenrt that he wasould shove the tnire turkey in his ass. Waluigi slathered the butter and the turkey was ag greasy mess as Wario smiled and tooke off his overalls. He shoed off hs gaping asshole as Waluigi picked up the buttery bird.

"Bottoms up!" Waluigi exclaimed as he thrust the turkey in Wario's crapper.

"Mamam ie!" Wario exclaimed. "That's a big turkey!"

Wario could feel the turky inside his ass as he jiggle. The oter end was poking out as Wario's bunghole snug it good as Waluigi took out his huge cock and began jerking off.

"This turkey needs some gravy," Waluigio said as he stroked his dick. "Open wide, Wario, it's baby flavored!"

Wario wanted to fart bad, but the turkey made it impossible as his penis begant o harden. The mass of bird was almost halfway out of Wario's poop chute as Waluigi fired off rope after rope of semen. The cum covered the bird all over as Wario could no loger hold back and fired the turkey out of his ass like a butt cannon. He than ripped off several loud, wet, smelly farts and diarhea poops all over the kitchen as the mashed potatoes got a special addition as one of Wario's logs plopped inside the dish.

"Oh my," Waluig said. "Lookat this!"

Waluigi and Wario farterd plaesurably as they got a good lock at the mashed potatoes and gravy in the poot. They were going to need something to drink, though, so Waluigi decide to make some of his home made lemonaid.

"Wario, imma need your help," he said as he took out a huge pitcher. "We're goingto need a buttlod of lemonade."

Wario nodds and farts. "okay."

Both men then filled up them pitcher with special lemonade, the goledn liquid filing up to the brim as the turkye stil needed to be cooked. Plus, there were other side, too, and the duo needed to make them here and no!

"Okay, faggot, we gotta make the mac and cheese," Walugo said. "Plus the tacos and baked beans and turkey need to be cook too. We gotto hurry!"

"Let's doo this!" Wario screamed and pooped. He took the poop and put it into thr pot with the beans and started ot cook as Waluigi popped the turkye into the owen. They orered the tacos from Taco Bell and got them quickly as the first guest arived.

"Itsa mee, Mario!"

"We already no, fuckface," Wario said. "Tale a seat and watch the buttball game!"

"Okie dokie!" Mario leapt ito the living room as Peach came in with him as wel as Daisypol. Wario had to made sure the beans were coked to perfetion as he added a little favor by adding his poop flakes.

"Waluigi, you gotta make sure dat turkey gravy is being made," Wario said, "And we need some sexy stuffin, too!"

"Got it!"

Waluigi started to make stuffing by taking it and shovig it up Wario's ass. Wario shooedk his ass violentiluy as the stuffing fell out his gaped bung and into the pan as Walugii then cooked the stuffing ang ravy. Then, Luigigip got to the houwe with Bowser and Rosalina. Yoshi came next with Toad, who came depite Wario hating his stupid face. Toad was intrigued by the duos cooking, so he cam to the kitchen too see what was going on.

"HELLO!" Toad screamed. "Whatre you doing?"

"Get the fuck outta here!" Wario said.

"Lemme take care of this," Waluigi said. He took out a knife and proceded to decapitatrae Toad. He picked up his severed head and cut it up into several pieces and put the peices into the pan.

"It'sa mushroom cassaroe!" Waluigi said as he took the rest of Toad's body and threw it out of ther window. The rest of the cooking wet well, and then it was rime for dinner ad everyone gathered at the table and say their prayer. After parying was done, Wario commended the dinner.

"Let's eat!" Wario said as he grab a turkey leg.

Everyome followed suit and got their food and begin to eag. It loked like everyone ejnoyed the food that Wario and Waluigi made, though Luigi was curious about the mushroom casarole.

"This is-a so good!" Luigi said. "How did you make it?"

"Oh, we just killed Toad and used his head," Waluigi said. "That motherfuker was delicious!"

"Oh no!" Mario said as he spit up a piece of the casserole. "Mama mia!"

"Disgusting!" Bowser said.

"I also spiced up the turkey and shoved it up my ass before we cooked it," Wario said. You like the flavor, don't you?"

"What the fuck!?" Luigi said. "I can't believe it!"

That was when Peach projectile vomited into Bower's face. Yoshi didn't care as he enjoyed eating anything. Even shit. Daisy, Rosalina, and Lugii threw up, too, as Mario soon followed. Bowser started to vomit as Walugi began to have sex with the turkey carcas. Wario soon joined Waluigi and they had sex with each other on the table as the puke coated their nasty bodies as everybody else could not stop vomitting on Thanksgvng dinner. It was perfect, Wario thoght. Both men came in a glorious shower of puke, semen, shit, and urine as everybody continued to vomit and shit in their pants.


End file.
